Tom and Jerry in Toy Story 2: The Great Christmas Toy Rescue Movie - Part 7
Part 7 - Transcripts Act 1: Act 1: Animation Art Gallery Song: A Friendly Companion - Tom and Jerry’s Song (18 second music intro) Jerry said to himself sadly - Oh man I'm missing Tom already. My life's not same without him being by my side. The memories are still in our hearts no matter what, but that's one thing will wouldn't help with this salutation here. Jerry Sings - It's hard to remember Summer or winter When Tom has always been there for me An friendly companion I can always depend on My best pal That's who the friend I mean Tom Sings - I've taken for granted tricks that he's planked Jerry always behind everything A Clever and Smart Little Mouse his both paws and arms reached towards me My best pal That's who the friend I mean Jerry said to himself sadly when he was looking at the newborn puppies with their mother in the pet shop window that he cried with the tears dripping down from his eyes: '''Wow those puppies are cute and their mother is looking after her wee pups, I wish I was in there with they getting cuddles and warmth but who wants a mouse like me in that shop anyway. I just wanna go home to my best pal Tom out of this freezing cold. Jerry Sings: Wish we could slow down the paws of time Keeping the battle against that Evil Guy the way they are But me and Tom blew it that we lost the fight Then we were separated from each other, never to see each other again Tom Sings: My trust and my laughter From here ever after Is all that Jerry says that he needs Both Sings: An friendly companion I can always depend on My Best Pal That's who the friend I mean An friendly companion We're gonna find each other soon My Best Pal That's who the friend I mean My Best Pal That's who the friend I mean Jerry Sings - That's who the friend I mean (20 seconds music outro with Jerry Crying with tears) (Song Ended) Song - Animation Art Gallery Jerry Looking In The Pet Shop Window.png|Jerry Looking In The Pet Shop Window Jerry Crying About Seeing The Puppies Has Love and Attention Than He Does (1).png|Jerry Crying About Seeing The Puppies Has Love and Attention Than He Does Tom Driving In His Pizza Planet Truck The Way Home Alone .png|Tom Driving In His Pizza Planet Truck The Way Home Alone Part 7 - Transcripts Act 2: '''Andy's Angry Talk With Tom On that night Andy was going to playing with his favourite toys before bedtime but unfortunately all of his toys were gone and so Andy started looking under the bed, the drawers, the toy box and everything in his bedroom for the toys but they were no where to been seen. Andy said to himself felt annoyed - That's just good, all of my favourite toys are gone. Maybe it was Tom the no good cat he's always playing with my toys and then somehow he ended up losing them, maybe it's wasn't him at all. When Tom sadly came into the room with none of Andy's favourite toys, no Buster and no Jerry, Andy started feeling very angry and mad at Tom for losing his toys, Buster and Jerry. Andy shouted at Tom - Tom your ungrateful cat, what wrong with you ? Did you lose my toys, Buster and Jerry ! Tom tried to explain to Andy what happened but Andy wouldn't let poor Tom to say anything to him that he was too angry to listen to Tom. Andy said to Tom with anger - Not bother making up one of your silly excuses that every word you say is lies. LIES ! Tom said to Andy sadly that he was scared - Oh Andy I'm so sorry, I didn't mean't to lose them that me and Jerry was in a battle against Al McWhiggin the big evil in New York but we lose the battle that he took the toys and Buster away to his toy factory, and also Jerry got threw in a toy box into the ocean somewhere far away, I'm sorry please forgive me. But Andy still wouldn't listen to Tom, he just stamping his feet with anger that Tom was terrorised with Andy's temper against poor Tom. Andy just putting the blames on Tom from now on. Andy said to Tom with anger - Tom, you should of been more responsible and careful with them. Do you know what Tom, I'm had enough with your chaos tonight and also you and your little friend Jerry are never never sleep in my room again instead you'll will be sleeping in the spare room we have and that's it. I'm so disgusted with your cat get out of my room now and take your stupid bed with you ! So Tom stick his tongue out at Andy and took his cat bed with him. The Night In The Spare Room Alone After 20 minutes of torture in Andy's room, Tom left the room in tears and heartbroken that he was walking and pulling his bed into the spare room. He was so upset about how Andy treated him badly for no reason and he's missing his pal, Jerry. When Tom was settle in the spare room he sadly walked to the window. Tom said about Jerry while he was looked out of the window looking at the dark blue sky and the stars - Oh aw Jerry, my best pal I'm sorry about what happened to you tonight that I was trying to save you but it was too late. I'm missing having you around pal, I hope you're alright where ever you are. Then there's was a gold wishing star appeared in the sky from nowhere flying through the clouds in the sky. Tom said when he saw the wishing star - Wow a wishing star, it's so beautiful just like my best pal Jerry. Next he began saying his wishes to the wishing star and Tom wished to have Jerry, Buster and Andy's favourite toys back home and he also wished that all of the other toys in Al McWhiggin's Big Toy Factory to get out there and go back to the children whose owns them. Once Tom had finished wishing he went into his bed for the night and he looked at the picture of Jerry. Then Tom tucked his picture in and himself into the blanket, then Tom began crying in his bed all night through. Meanwhile Andy's mum were ironing the laundry in the kitchen downstairs and once she done that she had to put all of the laundry away upstairs. So Andy's mum went upstairs and sincerely she heard somebody crying in one of the room but it's wasn't Andy's voice she was hearing, it's was coming from the spare room. When she walked into the spare room and turned on the light she saw poor Tom in his bed alone crying so Andy's mum decided to put her laundry down and sit beside Tom bed to calm him down. Andy's mum started talking to Tom - Oh aw Thomas your poor thing sleeping in this room alone. Where Jerry and Buster they usually here with you. You usually be in Andy's room with them too. Then Tom explained everything to her about what happened today with emotional tears running out from his eyes and she was listening carefully what he said to her that she was very caring person for Tom. After Tom explained everything to Andy's mum, she gave Tom a hug as he was still crying his heart out. Andy's mum said to Tom patted on his back - There there Thomas cry all you need I'll sort Andy, you're a very brave cat taking Al McWhiggin down a couple of times. Don't worry honey it was not your fault you and Jerry were trying to help the other toys to escape from that evil guy, Andy was just being selfish and children like him shouldn't be acting that way. Tom said to her happily - Thank you my friend Andy's mum said to Tom happily picking up her laundry - Once I deal with Andy and put this laundry away I'll bring you some smoked salmon up for you to eat I know you never had anything to eat all day. Andy's Mum Disagreement With Andy When Andy's mum went out the spare room she walked over to Andy's room to talk to her son Andy and when she was in there she pulled out Andy's TV plug to grab his attention. Andy said to his mum started complaining - Hey, I was playing that game. She said to Andy with a bit of anger - You need to listen to me now, I heard you shouting at Tom for no reason that cat was trying to talk to you but you wasn't listen to him. Also I heard that you not letting him and Jerry to sleep in your room never again just because Tom lost your favourite toys. The poor thing got very upset with your anger and tantrums, Why you did that to Tom ? Andy said to her mum felt very angry - But I'm very mad at Tom for losing my toys, plus he reserves it to be punish for his stupid actions anyway. I hate that ungrateful cat that him and his little pal Jerry should get kicked out, they not belong here. The ungrateful cat will be getting nothing for Christmas for that. She shouted to Andy with anger - Don't talk back to me like that about Tom. Andy shouted to her mum felt annoyed about not getting his own way - Well I'm don't care whatever Tom got upset over me shouting at him, it's his own fault he reserves what he gets. She shouted to Andy with anger - Andy ! I've enough with your back chat tonight. I'm very disappointed on you right now, you're getting a selfish little boy. That's it you're grounded until you'll say your sorry to Tom with no toys, no video games, no TV, no music and you'll never come downstairs as less I ask you to do some chores around the house okay, so get ready for bed and go to sleep right now. Act 2: Animation Art Gallery Andy Getting Mad With Tom For Lossing His Toys and Jerry.png|Andy Getting Mad With Tom For Losing His Toys and Jerry Mouse Andy Threating Tom For Losing His Favourite Toys.png|Andy Threatening Tom For Losing His Favourite Toys Tom Looking At His Picture Of Jerry.png|Tom Looking At His Picture Of Jerry